


i'm only gonna break break your break break your heart

by ecchi



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Jpop
Genre: Drunk Sex, Idols, Implied Relationships, RPF, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecchi/pseuds/ecchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had that night gone any differently, it might have been a little bit like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 白いシーツの海へどこまでどこまでも落ちて行く

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaia姉ちゃん](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gaia%E5%A7%89%E3%81%A1%E3%82%83%E3%82%93).



> I’m probably shit at writing Yasui but I never promised to be good. Probably also an apology fic LOL.

          The text message he’d been dreading for weeks on end had finally arrived. Surprisingly enough, though, he couldn’t bring himself to feel anything when he got it. Yasui Kentaro always knew that Tanaka Juri wasn’t going to be as faithful as he promised. He gets mad at himself, only for a moment, that he took him back the first time. If he hadn’t been so blinded by how _in love_ he was, then maybe he would have thought about the situation more clearly. Needless to say, this time, he wasn’t going to give another chance. But despite the fact that he outwardly said things such as, “I don’t care, I don’t care at all,” there was a desire. Perhaps he didn’t care about what happened to Juri. But there was a part of him that longed for revenge, oh yes, he wanted Juri to feel the pain that he had felt, the dull repeated pain of knowing that the person you thought only wanted you, the person whose world you were the center of, was thinking about someone else the entire time. Perhaps it wasn’t the nicest thing to do, to manipulate another poor soul just for the sake of revenge. But the need for revenge when too powerful can overwhelm a person to the point of doing things that they wouldn’t normally do. 

            And that is exactly the reason that Yasui Kentaro would give for texting his now ex-boyfriend’s best friend, someone he considered close as well— a certain member of Sexy Zone, Kikuchi Fuma. Most everyone had caught onto the idea that Fuma was sweet on Yasui—Kentaro included.

 

 

> ♡Kentaro♡:
> 
> Hey.
> 
> fm:  
>  heeey!! what’s up?
> 
> ♡Kentaro♡:
> 
> You sure hang out with some real assholes…
> 
> fm:  
>  haha, yeah? what do you mean?
> 
> ♡Kentaro♡:
> 
> Your stupid best friend. He’s so stupid.
> 
> fm:  
>  but like which one. we’re pretty close too ne♥  
>  i like that display name by the way. s’cute.  
>   
>   
>  wait, what did juri do now?
> 
>  
> 
> ♡Kentaro♡:
> 
> I don’t want to talk about it.
> 
> fm:  
>  you wouldn’t have texted me if you didn’t want to talk  
>  about it, though.
> 
> ♡Kentaro♡:
> 
> Can I come over?
> 
>  

 

It wouldn’t be the first time that Yasui has come over to his place. After all, they were close and Fuma had been in this one-sided thing with him for so long now.  He was even more than an older brother figure. Was it because he looked similar to a girl? No matter how Fuma tried to frame it, he couldn’t figure out a good reason why he was into his friend this way. He’d never really… thought he was into guys. Maybe he was some kind of total pervert. Still, his thumbs are shaky as he taps out a reply.

 

 

 

>  
> 
> fm:  
>  im studying but if you’re o.k. with it then maybe i can set some time aside for you♥
> 
>  
> 
> ♡Kentaro♡:
> 
> Okay then, I’m coming. I’m bringing alcohol though, so you won’t be studying for much longer. I hope you don’t have exams soon, or that’ll mean I’m a bad example♫
> 
>  
> 
>  

     Fuma reads the message but doesn't respond in hopes of getting a few more pages in. If Yasui wanted to get drunk, then who was he to say no to that? Perhaps he had evil thoughts in his head, but nothing that at this very moment Yasui didn't want too. Licking his lips, he dog ears the page that he was reading and shoves the book underneath of his bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

     When Yasui arrives at the Kikuchi residence, he knocks quietly on the door. Fuma calls to his mother that he'll go and get the door, and does so hurriedly. He's too excited, really. His face lights up immediately when he makes eye contact with the older male, although he looks away promptly as he always does. He'll try his damnedest to keep it up, but it's not easy to do. This is how he knows that he must be obvious. But obvious or not, he knows that that territory is his friend's territory, and something that he should not mess with. Regardless, he smiles and ushers his guest inside, shutting the front door behind him and waiting for Yasui to get his bearings before showing him back to his room. 

   The lights are dim as they always are, Fuma likes that level of light, except when studying, but he'd had enough time to prepare the room to be suitable for guests before Yasui arrived. He has a decent sized stereo which he was happy to have bought for himself, especially since it could really change the ambience of his room depending on what sort of music he was listening to. He crosses over to his bed and sits on the edge of it, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and resting his elbows on his thighs, looking in his friend's direction rather sheepishly. It was always sort of like this when the two got together. 

    Shortly Yasui pulls out the liquor he'd brought along with him and gives his friend a cheeky grin. Fuma can't help but smile back at his brightest, but he's taken aback when his guest plops himself down in his lap of all places, and his eyes go wide in confusion. What sort of situation was this becoming? Fuma inhales deeply, trying to calm himself down. But he's only intoxicated by Yasui's sweet scent. What sort of shampoo was this? Lavender...? It must have been something like that. Before he can stop himself, he finds that he's speaking. 

"Ne, you smell really nice," he comments, absent-mindedly. 

   Yasui wishes that he could say the same. It's too bad that Fuma's cologne-- which he can detect-- is exactly the same as Juri's. It makes it hard for him to follow through with his plan, but he unscrews the bottle straight away anyhow. He drinks deep, peeking just an eye to look over at his friend. 

"Be careful, Yasui-kun," Fuma laughs. The last thing he wants is to be holding Yasui's hair back as he pukes in his toilet, but if he had to, he would. He totally would. 

"Do you want some?" Yasui asks, holding the bottle out to Fuma, to which Fuma quirks an eyebrow.

"Eh, but?" he starts, before deciding to just shut up and take the bottle-- following suit and drinking just as deeply as the other male had. Peer pressure or something like that. It's far from the first time that he's drank, but Yasui must have brought along something incredibly potent, as he can feel his throat burning as the alcohol runs down it, and it's a strong burn.  Good thing he didn't have exams right yet. This would be a sure fire way to do badly on them. 

"You know," Yasui starts, "You're so much nicer than that asshole. He doesn't even understand. He has no clue," 

    For the record, Fuma thinks, I also don't understand. But that's only because he hasn't been given much context at all. He'd heard about the first time. He was a little taken aback by it too. Honestly? He didn't know what his friend had been thinking. He shakes his head a little bit and takes another swig from the bottle before handing it back to his friend, who definitely seemed like he could use it more than he could. 

   Fuma can't help but notice as the room begins to spin just a tiny bit, that Yasui is even cuter than before right now. 

"I broke up with him," is the only thing that he hears, and Fuma swears that the words echo on and on, almost as if Yasui himself were repeating it. Those words resonate within him and he wonders if this means that he finally has a chance. 

   Well, Yasui is going to give him that chance. Perhaps it's not as kind-hearted as Fuma would like, though. 

    The blonde-haired pixie boy drinks from the bottle of liquor again, and wraps an arm around the larger boy's shoulders, and without thinking at all, comes to straddle him. Or perhaps he had it all planned out beforehand. Either way, it was done smoothly. Fuma is flabbergasted, though, and again watches the minx with wide eyes. 

    Yasui wonders if it's too soon. He's not very buzzed at all yet, and he knows that Fuma mustn't be, but well, he does look rather cute in this dim light. And this is the ultimate revenge, he reminds himself. The very ultimate revenge. 

"Ne~" he starts again, lulling his head from one side to the other, almost playfully. 

"Un?" Fuma grunts in a quiet voice, at least a little calmer now, but he swears his pulse is still racing. 

"You like me, right?" 

    His heart must have exploded. Never in a million years had he expected anyone to acknowledge it. But wait. Maybe he was taking it too far. Was he over-reacting? Maybe Yasui just needed a boost or something. To let him know that people still liked him. But that was rather unlike his friend. He licks his lips and right before he can speak, Yasui, who has taken another swig from the half-empty bottle laughs his maiden-like laugh. 

"It's okay, because tonight I like you too. I like your lips..." 

   Fuma tries not to analyze what the words 'because tonight' mean. He's already distracted anyway. It's his chance to speak up about it right? There was no more mistaking what Yasui had said.

"Iya," he chuckles, shaking his head, "Your lips are a much nicer shape than mine. My mouth is way too big," 

"Shut up," Yasui grins and presses a finger to the younger male's mouth. "I like it, and what I say~ Is word." 

  There's no way that Fuma could argue with that. 


	3. look into my eyes and tell me girl you know you gotta watch your health

    With their bodies so close now, the only thing remaining was one of them to close the distance off. Fuma has never understood the thing about your heart beating too quickly when you are with someone that you like. It's always been a more deliberate pounding away, as if his heart suddenly forgot how to pump and needed to work harder to get the blood flowing through his veins. But perhaps this is the case. Something to do with arousal.

    Fuma's breath catches in his throat, as if he's forgotten how to breathe, but his body won't let him hold back any longer. He cups his older friend's face in his hands and pulls him in, pressing his lips deliberately against the other's. The response that this creates in his body is positively electric. Fuma is almost afraid of the amount of carnal energy deep within him that until now had lain dormant. But this was his opportunity. His friend was single now, and had just practically given them the go ahead.

    He finds that he's not wrong when Yasui is kissing him back. He doesn't question motives at this moment, because that would ruin it. To think about the possibility that this isn't going to last-- it's unbearable. Luckily it's not hard to distract him when he has a lap full of pixie and his brain is fogging up faster than he can process. Rough hands find themselves at the older male's sides, but come in further. Fuma blindly feels about until he finds his friend's buttons and doesn't stop there. Yasui doesn't stop him, either. All Fuma is truly able of concentrating on is the way that this feels just like he always expected it would. Maybe with a bit more taste of alcohol on their lips.

    After sometime, Fuma has to part for air. This time he's much more confident, not having to be uncertain about things like whether or not the man in his lap wanted it or not, whether it was wrong or right. He watches Yasui curiously, only to be pinned down onto the bed and have his lips claimed, and his shirt stripped and strewn aside. Delicate fingers dance down his bare chest with no signs of malice, and it's easy to pull Kentaro by his narrow shoulders. As tongues tangle, Fuma can only marvel at how this perfect porcelain angel feels in his hands. Yasui is swept up in the difference. His body had only been of use to one person for such a long while now. And that thought causes an anguishing pang. It's not easy to drown out, but by bracing his hands on Fuma's jaw and putting his whole soul into it, he's able to dull the sting a little. Perhaps since he wasn't in a relationship with Juri anymore, it couldn't be considered cheating in it's purest form-- ah, but his heart and soul would take much longer to move on than his body would. 

   Fuma pushes the soft white fabric off Kentaro's shoulders as he suckles on the other male's tongue. His heart tells him to slow it down, to ask if there was anything that the other male needed, to ask if his friend wanted music, but he doesn't have the time-- not when Kentaro shows that he is going to be in charge of this situation. It's okay though-- Fuma can't complain. When Yasui pulls away from him this time, he begins to undo his fly, deliberately rolling his hips down to get his fellow 'blonde' going. Not like it takes much at all when it's just about the only thing Fuma has had on his mind since the compressed human had clambered into his lap. Fuma watches in awe as Yasui moves to sit on his haunches and gets himself expertly out of his jeans, not stopping a second to fold them before hunching over Fuma and doing the same to him. With his boxers newly exposed, he swears that he can feel the heat rising to his face. But maybe it was just the liquor speaking to him.

  When Yasui's small hands begin to knead at him through his boxers, it's all over. Breath noticeably more harsh, Fuma pushes the other male's hand out of the way and pushes his boxers down until he's fully exposed. He pulls at the waistband of the other's boxers as well with a bit of a smug grin on his face. He swears that he hears Yasui giggle as he pushes them past his hips and properly straddles the younger male once again.   
  
"You're so beautiful," Fuma says, voice dark and his eyes even darker. Yasui knows that he means it, but the only reply he gives him is a soft smile as he drapes himself over the other male's body, forearms resting on his shoulders. The younger male inhales sharply. The intimate vibe this position gives off raises every hair on his body. He feels as if suddenly he's become hyper-sensitive.

   Perhaps he's impatient, or perhaps he just wants to get it over with (not because Fuma isn't a piece of eye-candy; perhaps because he knows that he is going to be hurting him come morning), but Yasui reaches behind him, finding and curling his hand around the younger male's dick and purposefully rubbing his ass against it. Fuma groans, his eyes coming to a close as his hands map their way onto Kentaro's torso again, trying to memorize it. Yasui takes two fingers into his mouth and sucks on them, lubricating them before reaching behind and preparing himself. Not that he needs much. He was so used to fucking Juri he barely got the chance to rest. The thoughts make his chest ache but he presses onward. He'd be able to forget soon enough anyway-- once he had his ex-lover's best friend's dick inside of him. Fuma, meanwhile, lays in ecstacy as he watches his one-sided love do these things he'd only ever dreamed of seeing right in front of him, and wonders how his friend could ever give up this for anything else. Kentaro moans, just to gauge Fuma's reaction as he adds a third finger and rocks himself back. After a bit, he removes his fingers completely, and presses Fuma's head against his hole. He lets him do as he pleases, but throws his head back, clutching onto the older male's hips. 

"I want this, I want you so badly," Fuma says pointedly, and again Yasui smiles, whispering a reply.   
  
"It's okay, you can," he says, arching his back and moving his hands down along Fuma's chest again, kneading his pecs with his most fox-like smile.   
  
    And Fuma doesn't waste a second waiting for more of a go-ahead. He pushes inside, and sincerely wonders why he hadn't been doing this for his whole damn life. It's warm, and tight, and wonderful, definitely wonderful because it's Yasui Kentaro that he's inside of-- Fuma moans and finds Yasui nipping along his jawline and he can't help but feeling a little smug. He hoists himself up with one elbow, starting to piston himself up into the older male. With this Yasui curls his arms around the younger boy more, pulling him in close as he steals more affections along his neck and tangles his fingers into his curly locks. He feels completely different and new, and the experience is exciting to Yasui, if a bit numbing. He doesn't know all of the places, all of the triggers like Juri would-- but he has to keep his mind off of that, and it's easy enough to do. Especially when Fuma manages to hit that  _fucking_ spot, and Yasui pushes his hands flat against the other male's chest to push him back down, hoping to keep that angle as his hips gyrate. Whent his occurs, of course, Fuma's body goes wild, and he moves faster still. He wants to please his older friend as much as possible. He deserves it. 


End file.
